


Mr. Sebastian

by harrythefairyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Double sided dildo, M/M, i dont know, im going to say yes, is naming your dildo kinky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythefairyprincess/pseuds/harrythefairyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam both want to bottom, so they use Mr. Sebastain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I basically write more than just larry, and I decided to post this one don't know why but eh. I wrote this a long time ago, and I'm too lazy to add more descriptive details, I just fixed some minor things, so I'm sorry if it's short and shitty.

Liam goes into the restroom, opens a stall, and sticks two fingers in his mouth. He tries to coat them with enough saliva. He pulls down his pants with his other unoccupied hand, struggling to take off his underwear.

When he manages that, he hovers the tip of one finger around his rim. He groans and sticks one finger fully in, spreading it around. He sticks another finger, now spreading both of his fingers, trying to find his prostate.

Liam grinds down onto his fingers, he hasn’t bottomed in a while and really wants his boyfriend’s dick in his ass. He groans when only the tip of his finger brushes slightly against his prostate.

“Fuck,” He mumbles, removing his fingers and pulling his pants up. He thanks all that is holy that his shift ended already and quickly rushes out of the bathroom and tries to walk as normal as possible to not cause suspicion with his co-workers. 

~

Zayn groans, trying to spread out his two fingers, he looks at the clock. Liam’s shift ended ten minutes ago, so he should be here any minute. He grinds down harder, he can’t wait for Liam to arrive and just fuck him already.

He tries to find his prostate with his long slender fingers.

“Zee,” He hears Liam say from the living room. He hears his frantic footsteps get closer to the bedroom.

“I need you to fuck me,” They both say at the same time. Their eyes widen and confusedly look at one another. Zayn has removed his fingers and is sprawled on the bed while Liam’s hard on is completely noticeable. 

“Wait, what did you say?” They say at the same time again. Liam walks closer to the bed, not expecting Zayn to want to bottom.

“I think it’s only fair if I bottom,” Liam says sitting down on the bed. “I mean, you bottomed last time.”

“So?” Zayn says crossing his arms against his chest. “I want to bottom again, though.”

“Too bad, Mr. Bradford Bad Boy,” Liam says laughing. “Now fuck me.”

“Fuck off and fuck me,” Zayn says sitting down. “Why don’t we flip a coin or something?”

“No,” Liam replies. “C’mon, I need you to fuck me.”

Zayn ponders for a while before speaking. “Hey remember Vanessa?”

Liam furrows his eyebrows. “The lesbian one.”

“No Liam, the straight one,” Zayn says sarcastically. “She’s the only lesbian we know.”

“Okay, but what does she have to do with this conversation,” Liam says confusedly.

Zayn stands from the bed and goes into the closet. He grabs a blue box and peeks inside then places it on the bed. “That’s our solution to our problem.”

“A box?”

“Liam, stop being so stupid and look inside,” Zayn says.

Liam grabs the box and opens it, his eyes widen and looks between the object and Zayn.

“And she gave you this?” Liam gulps.

Zayn laughs. “Yeah for my birthday, I just didn’t tell you.”

“Is it...like used?” Liam says. He knows it’s a stupid question because it’s still wrapped up, but he just wants to know and be safe. He wouldn’t want to use this if Vanessa and her girlfriend used it.

“What the hell? Of course not. She got it from work, that sex shop she works at.” Zayn says now sitting on the bed.

Liam nods and takes it out, examining it. He’s never seen a double sided dildo before, let alone used one. This one is red, thick and long.

“How do you use it?” Liam says. He mentally face palms himself for asking so many redundant questions.

“Seriously, Liam,” Zayn scowls. “You’ve never used one?”

“Well, I’m not lesbian.”

Zayn shrugs. “Not just used by lesbians, captain smartass.”

Liam sighs, still examining it not taking his eyes away from it. “What should we name it?”

Zayn coughs loudly, choking slightly on his saliva. “Wait what?”

“Don’t act stupid, you heard me perfectly.” Liam mumbles, now embarrassed.

“Um,” Zayn says scratching the back of his neck. “Why would you want to name it?”

Liam shrugs. “Maybe because I want to know the names of what goes up my ass.”

“You’ve never named your dildos, though,” Zayn says.

Liam’s cheek redden. “Yeah, I do.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Oh,” He whispers.

“I just never told you the names, ‘cause they’re not going up your ass,” Liam shrugs. “But we can name this one together.”

Zayn just nods his head slowly. He never knew this about Liam. He’s not weirded out or anything, just shocked that he names his toys.

Liam ponders. “What about Sebastian?”

Zayn raises his eyebrow. “Um, ok.”

Liam sighs. “Zayn come on, you’re supposed to help me,” He whines.

“Fine, fine,” Zayn sighs, he needs to try to be a supportive boyfriend. “Why don’t you add a mister to it?”

Liam's smile widens. “That’s perfect. Mr. Sebastian it is then,” Liam says looking at the dildo again.

Zayn nods awkwardly shifting on the bed. He coughs. 

Liam looks up at him. “Oh right, do I have to put it in first or?”

“Liam, don’t make this awkward,” He says taking the toy away from him and grabbing the lube that’s next to the pillow that he used earlier, coating some onto both sides of the dildo.

“Did you already…?”

“Yep,” Liam says nodding.

Zayn nods and slowly starts pushing the tip inside him, moaning at the feeling. Liam sees this and is completely hard again. He tries to hover the other end of the tip onto his hole. He scoots closer laying on his back and starts going down completely until both of their bums are touching.

“Fuck,” Liam moans quickly. He starts grinding down. “Fucking Mr. Sebastian.”

Zayn groans also grinding down. “You better not moan out his name again.”

Liam chuckles, going up and down on the dildo. He’s sprawled out legs wide open.

Liam pulls out slowly letting the tip touch against his rim and roughly slams back in, pressing his bum with Zayn’s. They both move the dildo around trying to find their prostate.

“Stop hogging the whole damn thing,” Zayn says through his moans.

“I’m not, you are.” Liam moans out. “Fuck this feels so good. I can feel your ass against mine.”

Zayn starts mumbling incoherent words. “Fuck, ‘m close.”

“Me too,” Liam groans shriveling his hips around as the tip repeatedly touches his prostate. Zayn is the first to come, pushing down the dildo deeper into Liam. Liam cries out, squirting down ropes of semen onto his chest.

He pulls out of the dildo, still lying down, panting, chest rising up and down. Zayn goes to the restroom and throws him some toilet paper so he can clean himself, he comes back wiping his chest.

“That was intense,” Zayn says as he grabs Mr. Sebastian.

“We have to thank Vanessa,” Liam says grabbing Mr. Sebastian and cleaning him with the paper.

Zayn nods.

“We should get her a cock ring or something?”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows. “Liam, why the hell would we do that?”

“Because she gave us something that she would use, so why not give her something that we use.”

Zayn scoffs. “Yeah, just one teensy weensy problem: she doesn’t have a dick dumbass.”

Liam shrugs. “They can use it another way.”

Zayn stares blankly at him and shakes his head. “I’m dating a dumbass.”

“And I’m dating a smartass.”

“Liam, fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, when I first wrote this I thought it was the most kinkiest thing in the world and I was so ashamed, now when I look back at this, I'm like: ...well, cause I've read kinkier shit (and in the process of writing some kinky shit)   
> Don't usually do requests but if you have a really kinky thought about any 1d ship, I'd be down to hear it, (and maybe write it out for you), you can either comment your thought/prompt or message me on tumblr @ awesome1dlover2   
> I just need something to do after finals (which ends on Friday thank god), so why not flourish other people's kinky imaginations
> 
> (p.s. I don't write top/dom harry, I'm sorry, with the other boys I don't care who bottoms or tops)


End file.
